The Republic Meets Ghost-Face
by Agent York FTW
Summary: People in the republic worry about the war but they don't know about the killer lurking about in the republic. four friends realize this guy is serious so they try to stop the killings. this is my first horror fanfic so it might not be scary. Rexsoka and Barody parings.


**A/N okay so I started watching horror movies and then watched** _ **Scream**_ **(which isn't a very scary horror movie its kinda funny.) And then decided to write a crossover with the clone wars and scream because well I thought it could be good. This story will be jumping P. during the story since I have two protagonists and one antagonist also multiple victims that we will see. Anyway enjoy. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

Ahsoka's P.O.V

"I am so excited Barriss." I say as I'm getting everything ready for tonight.

"I can see that, Ahsoka. You actually cleaned your room." I roll my eyes at my friends comment. She always tells me that I never clean my room. I just don't see any point in it, all my stuff is exactly where I want it and I don't have to search for stuff.

"Yeah well this is different. Our boyfriends are coming here so we can watch the movie." I just bought this movie for us to watch and the guys are coming so we can hang out, since the war hasn't allowed us to hang out like we wanted.

"I know. We've been waiting for this for a long time. It's a good thing Rex is coming so you can hide in his arms tonight." She laughs at her remark and I hit her with my pillow to shut her up.

"You're not any better. You will be holding onto Cody so much he won't be able to brethe."

"No I won't I can handle a scary movie. You can't handle even a comedy version of a horror movie."

"Well tonight will be different."

"Oh really, well how will it be different?"

"Because tonight we are watching _Friday the 13_ _th_."

"Oh no we are not watching that movie."

"Yes we are it's not that scary. Plus the last time we did this you made me watch _A Nightmare On Elm Street_ , so tonight we are watching this."

"Please tell me Jason's the killer."

"Isn't he always the killer in this franchise?"

"No the first one is his mother."

"Oh well yes Jason is the killer in this one. Hey maybe Jason will pull that trick from the ring."

"Ahsoka that's not funny." I start laughing and she laughs too.

"Come on lets go get ready."

Rex's P.O.V

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" I say as I doge Cody's punch.

"Probably getting ready for tonight. Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"I'm waiting for the rest of the details from Ahsoka and then we will."

"What other details do you need?"

"The girls are thinking... can we take a break right now I can't keep this up and talk."

"Yeah I was getting tired anyway." We stop sparing and head to the refresher.

"So the girls were thinking that we should all stay at Ahsoka's room for the night since none of us are on active duty."

"Right well when will you find out?" I look down at my communicator and see the text she sent me.

"Right now okay we are good to go if we want to stay."

"I'm fine with it."

"Okay then well lets get going."

Ahsoka's P.O.V

I wait for Barriss on my bed and then I hear a noise. I stand up and walk to my door and open it. I look around and don't see anything. I shrug it off and turn around and leave the door open so Barriss can come in. I hear another sound and just ignore it. Then I hear breathing and start freaking out when I see no one is there.

"Hello. Is someone there?" Just then I hear a faint voice and decide to go look for it. I get close but as soon as I try to make out a voice the talking stops. I look through a crack in the wall and see black. When I stand up two arms immediately wrap around me and one hand goes to my mouth. I struggle to get out of it and I hear a familiar laugh. When the hand moves back down to my stomach I calm down.

"Rex! You are such a jerk."

"Sorry but that was funny. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why did you put your hand on my mouth?"

"You scream really loudly. I didn't want to hear you scream."

"Where are Barriss and Cody?"

"They're on the bed." He leans down and kisses my monitrail and we go sit down on my bed.

"So let's get this movie started." I swear Barriss is scared but with Cody there she seems fine.

"Okay."

Rex's P.O.V

Half way through the movie Cody and I get an idea. The girls aren't paying attention so we decide to scare them a little. Cody brought a fake knife and a mask exactly like the one that's in the movie. I brought fake blood so it looks like the knife cut into me.

"I'll be back."

"What where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay." I see Barriss blush and then watch the movie. I see Cody in place and he looks like the killer. I nod my head and he walks into the room.

"Oh my god Barriss!"

"What? Oh no he's real."

"Stay here." I jump off the bed and go to "fight" Cody. He takes a swing and then I try to kick him but I fall and he strikes. As plan the fake blood goes everywhere and the knife looks bloody. I make it get even scarier when I spit out fake blood and close my eyes.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

Rex is on the ground bleeding and Jason is right in front of us.

"Please don't hurt us. We haven't done anything." I look at Barriss and she is about to pass out when Jason starts laughing.

"Wow you actually fell for that." I look at Rex and see him rolling on the floor laughing.

"You two are so mean." Rex laughs even harder. He tries to get up but I force push him down.

"I get to you in a minute Rex. You just stay there." Cody takes the mask off and puts his hands up.

"In Rex's defense he was killed so he shouldn't get yelled at." Rex gets up and walks over to Cody.

"Yeah I mean that's pretty traumatic." I look at Barriss and see her holding her heart and trying to hold in her laughter. She crawls up to Cody and kisses him so that he drops the knife. She grabs it and stabs Cody really hard with it that I could feel the pain. He backs up and holds his gut and looks at Rex.

"Woah that was scary." Barriss just looks at Rex and stands up and walks up to him.

"Just remember this Captain: I don't do well with this stuff. Now if you want to end up like Cody over there by all means do this again and you will. Next time though, it won't be a fake knife that you have to worry about." I try not to laugh as I see Rex get intimidated by someone almost half his size.

"Okay Barriss I think the boys get the message." I see a look in Barriss' eyes and realize our plan is going into action. We knew the boys were going to do something so we decided to trick them as well.

"I think they need more than just this." I stand up and stare at her.

"I won't let you hurt them." She grabs her lightsaber and ignites it. She walks up to me and winks and I no it's time for me to switch the props.

"Then join them." She jabs me with the fake lightsaber and I trigger the smoke and fall to the floor.

"No!" I hear Rex scream and Cody try to step back but he fails.

"Now you boys know what it feels like to be tricked so you get scarred."

"What?" I can't stop my self and I laugh.

"Cody the girls tricked us to get back at us."

"Oh they did, did they?"

"Yes we did and that was funny." I look up to see Rex and Cody smirk. I automatically regret it when I remember what happened the last time we did this.

"Barriss they remember."

"Oh crap. Guys you know that it was just a joke. All we wanted to do was get back at you. You don't need to go that far please it was just a joke." I see Cody walk up to her and hug her.

"Oh we know we don't have to." Then Rex walks up to me and picks me up.

"Yeah I mean we wouldn't stoop that low." He looks down at me and kisses me.

"But that was a very mean trick. At least ours was noticeably fake. My knife wasn't even bloodied." I see Barriss fall on the bed and Rex sets me on the bed.

"What do you say Rex should we do the same thing as last time?"

"Maybe we should change it up a little."

"How would we do that?"

As Rex explains, Barriss and I just lay there and I just prepare myself for whatever they throw at us. Last time we pranked them they found out that Barriss and I were extremely ticklish, so they decided it would be funny to tickle the crap out of us. Rex comes back and leans down and kisses me.

"We will be back you two have to wait for a minute." They leave and me and Barriss get confused. I remember our little raid when I see a micro-droid crawl up Barriss and me. They begin to cocoon us and I get ready for the worst. When the boys don't return I get scarred and then the lights go out and our torture begins.

Else where...

Ghost-Face's P.O.V

I pick up my cellphone and call my next victim.

"Hello?" I get ready with my routine.

"Hello."

"Yes."

"Who is this?"

"Who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?"

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know."

"Well I think you have the wrong number.

"Do I?"

"It happens. Take it easy." She hangs up on me and I get ready to call again _. 'I hate when they hang up on me. I wasn't done with my conversation.'_

(Call tone)

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number."

"So why did you call it again?"

"I wanted to apologize"

"Well you are forgiven. Bye now."

"Wait wait. Don't hang up."

"What."

"I want to talk to you for a second."

"They've got 900 numbers for that. See ya."

I get the number ready again. _'If she hangs up on me again I'm going to kill her. Literally.'_

(Call tone)

"Hello?"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"(chuckles) I don't think so."

(Shakes popcorn)

"What's that noise?"

"Popcorn."

"You're making popcorn?"

"Uh hu."

"I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"Well I'm getting ready to watch video."

"Really, what?"

"Oh just some scary movie."

"Really you like scary movies?"

"Uh hu."

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Um I don't know."

"You have to have a favorite, what comes to mind?"

"Uh Halloween. You know the one with the guy with the white mask that walks around and stalks babysitters."

"Yeah."

"What's yours?"

"Guess."

"Um, Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?"

"Yeah Freddy Kruger."

"Freddy, that's right. I like that movie, it was scary."

"Well the first one was but the rest sucked."

"So you got a boyfriend?"

"(chuckles) Why, you want to ask me out on a date?"

"Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You never told me your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"'Cause I want to know who I'm looking at."

"What did you say?" _'Wow she caught on to that. Normally they don't hear me when I say that. Better fix that.'_

"I want to know who I'm talking to."

"That's not what you said." _'Dang it well better try to get her to forget it.'_

"What do you think I said? What...? Hello?"

"Look I gotta go."

"Wait I thought we were going to go out."

"No I don't think so."

"Don't hang up on me." She hangs up again. Okay now I'm mad. I'm going to kill her. I swear to god she will die. I call her back.

"Yes?"

"I told you not to hang up on me."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Well dial someone else okay." That's it I will kill this bitch. She is going to die.

(Call tone)

"Listen asshole."

"No you listen you little bitch. You hang up on me again and I gut you like a fish. (Chuckles) Yeah."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"More of a game really. Can you handle that? Blonde" I decide to mess with her before I play the game. "Can you see me?"

"Listen I am two seconds from calling the cops."

"They'd never make it in time. We are out in the middle of no where."

"What do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like." I hear her cry and I know I've got her where I want her. I ring the doorbell and wait.

"Who's there? Who's there? I'm calling the cops." I call her again so she can't call the cops.

"You should never say 'who's there' don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out and investigate a strange noise or something."

"Look you've had your fun now you better just leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he will be pissed when he finds out."

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I lied I do have a boyfriend and he will be here any minute so your ass better be gone."

"Sure."

"I swear, he's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you."

"I'm getting scarred. I'm shacking in my boots."

"So you better just leave."

"His name wouldn't be Steve would it?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Turn on the patio light. Look again." She turns on the light and he starts freaking out. God I hate when my victims go crazy. She opens the door a little so I stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Where are you!?"

"Guess."

"Please don't hurt him."

"That all depends on you."

"What?"

"I want to play a game."

"No!"

"Then he dies right now!"

"No!"

"Which is it? Which is it?"

"Well what kind of game?"

"Turn off the light, and you'll see what kind of game. Just do it." She shuts off the light and he starts screaming. "So here's how we play. I ask a question and if you get it right Steve lives."

"No."

"Come on it will be fun. It's an easy category; movie trivia. I'll even give you a warm up question."

"No please don't do this I can't."

"Name the killer in Halloween."

"No."

"Come on it's your favorite scary movie. Remember, he wore a white mask and stalked the babysitter."

"I don't know."

"What's his name? Steve's counting on you."

"Michael. Michael Myers."

"Yes! Very good. Now for the real question."

"No!"

"But you're doing so well. We can't stop now."

"Just leave us alone."

"Then answer the question. Same category."

"Please stop."

"Name the killer in Friday the Thirteenth."

"Jason! It's Jason."

"I'm sorry that's the wrong answer."

"No it's not. It was Jason."

"Afraid not. No way."

"Listen it was Jason I saw that movie twenty god damn times."

"Then you would know that the killer was Ms. Vorhees. Jason didn't come till the second movie. I'm afraid that was a wrong answer."

"You tricked me."

"Lucky for you there is a bonus round, but Steve, I'm afraid, he's out." Then I kill Steve and ask her the final question. "Last question are you ready?"

"Please leave me alone."

"Answer the question and I will. Which door am I at?"

"What?"

"There are two main doors to your house. If you answer correctly you live. Real simple."

"Don't do this I can't, I won't."

"You're call." I throw a chair at the patio door and I run after her. I track her down and stab her in the chest. Then I stab her throat and she runs. I grab her and she takes my mask off. Then I kill her and drag her across the street and hang her on a tree. Then I ran into hiding.

 **A/N okay that was the first chapter of the crossover. I'll work on the others and post. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
